kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat/Installation Type
Land Bases, otherwise known as Installations, which so far have only appeared as enemy boss, while categorized as various diffetent ship classes within the game, they have numerous difference against ordinary ships. General Rules *Cannot be attacked by Torpedoes. *Torpedo value isn't taken into calculation when attacking them, except during 2013 Fall Event. When targeted, torpedo attacks (Torpedo Phase or Night Battle) will not activate either. *Cannot be attacked by Carriers equipped with Dive Bomber, but Dive Bombers can target them during Opening Air Strikes. *Torpedo Bombers can't attack them during Opening Air Strikes. ** The torpedo stat of Torpedo Bombers are similarly not taken into calculation when attacking Installations.http://kancolle.aemedia.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=23751 * Equipping Type 3 Shell and WG42 (Wurfgerät 42) deals extra damage to Installations. *Attack power calculation same as Carrier-Type ships. *Special damage labels are shown when damaged: *Ever since a certain patch (?), all Installation-Type Abyssals that carry bombers will not attack during Day Battle when Moderately Damaged, just like Carriers. *They also activate the second shelling phase, like battleships. Types According to the March 11 2016 Update Patch Notes, there are now different types of Installations, with different characteristics. Soft-Skinned Soft-Skinned types refer to normal installations. Unless otherwise specified, most Installations introduced before March 11 2016 should belong to this category. Notes: *Takes 250% damage from Type 3 Shells *Takes an additional 75 damage from WG42, with diminishing returns for extras beyond the first. *Daihatsus don't have any effect. Pillbox Pillbox is a new type of Installations introduced via Map 6-4, added in the March 11 2016 update. *Takes increased damage from any of the following equipment: **Wurfgerät 42 **Daihatsu Landing Craft **Armor-piercing shells such as Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell (This is a separate bonus from the usual.) **Small/Medium-Caliber Main Guns *The developers claim that the Imps are not vulnerable to the Type 3 Shell. Artillery Imps are currently the only known Pillbox-type Abyssal Installation. Others These are Installations that (might) behave differently in regards to damage, and haven't been categorized in the above categories. Supply Depot Princess *Counts as a transport for transport kill quests. *Takes significantly more damage from WG42 compared to Soft-Skinned installations. **One WG42 gives 125% post-cap modifier. **Multiple WG42s gives 160%-166% post-cap modifier. **The aforementioned bonus is applied after the additional 75 firepower given by WG42 against installations. Isolated Island Princess *Takes 200% damage from Type 3 Shells List of Installation Type Enemies Abyssal Land Bases List of Installation Type Enemies Sorted by Their Description and Appearance Common= class="wikitable" ! Name ! "Battle card" ! Notes - Artillery Imp#Basic World 6: 中部海域 6-4 - Artillery Imp#Basic II World 6: 中部海域 6-4 - Artillery Imp#Basic III World 6: 中部海域 6-4 } }} |-|Demon= class="wikitable" ! Name ! "Battle card" ! Notes - Isolated Island Demon#Basic Spring 2014 Event E-5 - Isolated Island Demon#Basic II Summer 2015 Event E-7 boss debilitation node as flagship. - Isolated Island Demon#Basic III Summer 2015 Event E-7 boss debilitation node as flagship. - Isolated Island Demon#Basic IV Summer 2015 Event E-7 boss debilitation node as flagship. } }} |-|Princess= class="wikitable" ! Name ! "Battle card" ! Notes - Airfield Princess#Basic Fall 2013 Event E-4 boss. - Airfield Princess#Basic II Summer 2015 Event E-4 boss. Appears in the same event but under E-3X. - Airfield Princess#Basic III Summer 2015 Event E-4 boss. Appears in the same event but under E-3X. - Airfield Princess#Basic IV Summer 2015 Event E-4 boss. Appears in the same event but under E-3X. - Airfield Princess#Basic V Winter 2016 Event "aerial node" boss. - Airfield Princess#Basic VI Winter 2016 Event "aerial node" boss. - Airfield Princess#Basic VII Winter 2016 Event "aerial node" boss. } - Harbour Princess= class="wikitable" ! Name ! "Battle card" ! Notes - Harbour Princess#Basic Appears in numerous event maps, see respective page for more information. - Harbour Princess#Basic II Final form. Appears in numerous event maps, see respective page for more information. } - Midway Princess= class="wikitable" ! Name ! "Battle card" ! Notes - Midway Princess#Basic Summer 2014 Event E-3 Pre-boss node . Summer 2014 Event E-4 boss. - Midway Princess#Basic II Summer 2014 Event E-3 Pre-boss node . Summer 2014 Event E-4 boss. Final form } - Northern Princess= class="wikitable" ! Name ! "Battle card" ! Notes - Northern Princess#Basic Summer 2014 Event E-2 boss. - Northern Princess#Basic II Summer 2015 Event E-2 boss in final form. - Northern Princess#Basic III World 3: 北方海域, 3-5 Pre-boss node. - Northern Princess#Basic V World 3: 北方海域, 3-5 Pre-boss node. Weak form - Northern Princess#Basic IV World 3: 北方海域, 3-5 Pre-boss node but in final form. - Northern Princess#Basic VI World 3: 北方海域, 3-5 Pre-boss node but in final form. Weak form } - Supply Depot Princess= class="wikitable" ! Name ! "Battle card" ! Notes - Supply Depot Princess#Basic Winter 2016 Event E-2 Boss for easy difficulty. - Supply Depot Princess#Damaged Winter 2016 Event E-2 Boss for easy difficulty. Final form - Supply Depot Princess#Basic II Winter 2016 Event E-2 Boss for normal/medium difficulty. - Supply Depot Princess#Damaged II Winter 2016 Event E-2 Boss for normal/medium difficulty. Final form - Supply Depot Princess#Basic III Winter 2016 Event E-2 Boss for hard difficulty. - Supply Depot Princess#Damaged III Winter 2016 Event E-2 Boss for hard difficulty. Final form } }} |-|Water Demon= class="wikitable" ! Name ! "Battle card" ! Notes - Anchorage Water Demon#Basic Spring 2015 Event E-5 Boss. Appears also in Fall 2015 Event E-4 node M. - Anchorage Water Demon#Basic III Spring 2015 Event E-5 Boss "final form". Appears also in Fall 2015 Event E-4 node M. - Anchorage Water Demon#Basic II Spring 2015 Event E-5 Boss "strong form". - Anchorage Water Demon#Basic IV Spring 2015 Event E-5 Boss "final and strong form". } - Harbour Water Demon= class="wikitable" ! Name ! "Battle card" ! Notes - Harbour Water Demon#Basic Spring 2015 Event E-4 boss. - Harbour Water Demon#Basic III Spring 2015 Event E-4 boss in final form. - Harbour Water Demon#Basic II Spring 2015 Event E-4 boss in strong form. - Harbour Water Demon#Basic IV Spring 2015 Event E-4 boss in final and strong form. } }} References Category:Abyssal Land Bases Category:Game Mechanism Category:Game System